freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Tea
Carol Tea, also known as Carol the Wildcat, is Lilac's best friend and one of the main characters of Freedom Planet. She's a tomboy wildcat who ran away as a kitten to join the Red Scarves. She would later desert the group with Lilac and go on to help Lilac save Planet Avalice from Lord Brevon. She was created and is owned by Ziyo Ling, with Strife and GalaxyTrail having permission to use her in their games. This article describes the canonical version of Carol as seen in Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2, the official Carol on which all fan-made Carols are based. Appearance Carol is an anthropomorphic cat with tea green fur. She has dark green streaks on her cheeks, forehead, ears, arms, and legs. Her eyes are dark green and have dark green marks over them. She has large, pointed ears with black tips. The inner ear is white with a gold trim. Her stomach and chest as well are white with a gold trim. Her tail is long and fluffy and has a black tip. In Freedom Planet, Carol wears a black sleeveless shirt that exposes her stomach and dark green cargo shorts. She has black fingerless gloves and dark green sneakers with black toes, both of which have gold ribbons tied around the wrists and ankles respectively. Her key accessory is the red bandanna tied around her neck. In Freedom Planet 2, Carol's outfit has been altered the least of all the primary characters. Her scarf is notably longer, her eyes have red marks over them, her shirt and pants have a red trim, her gloves have a gold ring and ornament around them, and there's a gold string tied around her waist. Personality Carol is energetic and tomboyish, reckless and irresponsible, and very materialistic. She dreams of having lots of money, a massive house, a rockin' motorcycle, and worldwide fame. However, she also desires friendship and companionship, as seen with her desire to spend time with Lilac. Skills and Abilities Moveset Weaknesses History Early Life The Brevon Crisis Before the Sequel Freedom Planet 2 Relationships Lilac Milla Torque Spade Neera Corazon Quotes Appearances in Other Media Super Indie Karts Trivia * The word "carol" means melody or song. It has its roots in French. * It's uncertain what species of wildcat exactly Carol is, but she bares resemblance to a European Wildcat. * Carol's Wall Jump move is inspired by Mega Man X. Headcanon * Carol's original bio by Ziyo Ling states that she comes from a big family, so it's very possible that Carol has more siblings than just Cory. Notable Fan-Made Counterparts Gallery Official Art Promotional and Concept Art Carol 1.png|Character art for Freedom Planet. Carol FP2 2.png|Character art for Freedom Planet 2 by Tyson Tan. Carol 2.png|Ditto. Carol Tyson Art Experiment.jpg|Ditto. Carol Tyson Supplement Design.png|Supplemental design by Tyson Tan. Carol Tyson Supplement No Scarf.png|Ditto, no scarf. Carol Tyson Supplement Leotard.png|Ditto, leotard. Carol Tyson Supplement Coak.png|Ditto, coat. Carol FP2 Poster 1.png|Carol on one of FP2's promotional posters by Tyson Tan. Carol FP2 Poster 2.png|Ditto. Carol DanSyron 1.png|Carol on one of FP2's promotional posters by DanSyron. Carol DanSyron 2.png|Ditto, from the back. Carol Speedrunner.png|Promotional art by Tyson Tan for SGDQ. In-Game Graphics Carol Sprite FP1.png|Sprite from Freedom Planet. Carol Tea Sit.gif|Sitting. Carol Tea Low HP.gif|Tired. Carol Wild Kick (Ground).gif|Using her Wild Kick (standing). Carol Tea Wild Kick (Aerial).gif|Ditto (Aerial). Carol Tea Blooper Face.png|Humored. Lilac Pick Up Carol.gif|Unused animation of Lilac lifting Carol to her feet. Carol Select.gif|Carol's select animation from Freedom Planet. Carol Sprite FP2.png|Sprite from Freedom Planet 2. Fan Art Summer time with carol tea by kenjikanzaki05 .jpg|Summer time with Carol Tea by KenjiKanzaki05 Category:Official Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Wildcats Category:Carol Counterparts Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Characters by Ziyo Ling Category:Metal Element Category:Heroes Category:Relatives of Corazon Category:Siblings of Corazon Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Motorcyclists Category:Power Type Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Team Lilac Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teenagers